Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiation detection assemblies and, in particular, to a radiation detection assembly with improved gamma radiation sensitivity.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Environmental radiation monitors are known and used to detect an amount of radiation at a locality. Radiation monitors can be deployed in the field proximate to a radiation source, such as a nuclear power generation station, to monitor radiation levels.
In one type of radiation monitor, an ionization chamber is utilized. The ionization chamber is housed within an exterior enclosure. In the past, the exterior enclosure was filled with a foam material to support the ionization chamber. The foam material was relatively dense and reduced sensitivity of the ionization chamber by blocking gamma radiation. In particular, the foam material had a density of approximately 0.304 grams/centimeters3 with a thickness of approximately 2.032 centimeters (cm). Additionally, the exterior enclosure of the ionization chamber was formed from a relatively dense aluminum material. The aluminum material had a density of approximately 2.7 grams/cm3 and a thickness of approximately 0.229 cm. Together, the aluminum and foam were approximately 1.232 grams/cm2. These relatively dense materials tended to block gamma radiation and reduce sensitivity of the ionization chamber. Further, inadvertent contact between the ionization chamber, which is maintained at a voltage, and the aluminum enclosure could cause the aluminum enclosure to become electrically charged.
Accordingly, there is a need and it would be beneficial to improve sensitivity of the ionization chamber while isolating the ionization chamber from a surrounding enclosure.